Holiday Disaster
by Es-CaBe
Summary: Castle and Kate go on holiday for their anniversary. they decide to go to Malaysia for one week. Castle goes back earlier and Kate flies back the day after. Her plane crashes. Will Castle believe she's still alive? And can Kate survive abroad without Castle? Multiple genres (Romance/ Drama/ Angst/ Hurt/Comfort/ Family) Rated M just to be sure
1. Leaving

A/N: I'm making this story because I'm very interested in plane crashes and I wanted to use that in a story. I chose Malaysia because my dad lives there and I've been there to. It's a beautiful country and a perfect destination for a vacation. In this story goes a lot of research. If anyone is from Malaysia and I say something wrong about the country or the places and names etc. Please tell me and I'll change it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 1 Leaving

Kate lay on their bed starring at the rings on her hand. Her other hand was on her stomach. Life couldn't get any better for her. She married Richard Castle and they were expecting their first child. He still didn't know about it, she was waiting for the perfect time. And she figured, that she could tell him when they were on holiday. They planned the trip for their anniversary. They both wanted to go to Asia but didn't know where. In the end they decided they were going to Malaysia.

Two years ago they got married. It was a small wedding. Only close friends and family were invited. They got married at the beach in The Hamptons and the reception was at the beach house. He weather was perfect that day in July it wasn't too hot just perfect. Jenny, Lanie and Alexis were bridesmaids they all had dresses in the same color blue. Esposito and Ryan were both man of honor. Castle couldn't decide which one had to be the man of honor so he chose both. The boys all had the same ties; the color matched the one from the dresses. Kate wore her mother's dress. It was cream colored and hugged her curves perfectly. The front of the dress had small stones on the chest.

Kate thought about their child again. She was surprised that Rick hadn't found out yet. She was almost for 1, 5 months pregnant. Except for morning sickness you couldn't tell she was pregnant. She hated the morning sickness but was happy that it didn't happen every day. Somehow she managed to convince Castle that she was fine and that she would get the flu. The first time she got sick she didn't know what was going on either. She was talking with Castle about their trip but she couldn't finish her sentence before she ran into the bathroom and vomited. Castle ran after her and held her hair up with one hand while the other rubbed soothing circles on her spine.

After getting sick for the first time she took a pregnancy test. She was very happy and excited when she saw that the test was positive. She was ready to have a baby with Rick. She wanted to be a mom. But it also scared her, she was afraid that she might do something wrong. Rick had experience with raising kids he raised Alexis on his own. But except for dolls she had when she was a child, she didn't have any experience. Sure some of her friend had children but she only saw hem when she was at her friends houses. Kate went to Lanie with the test; she knew that sometimes the test could be wrong. She just wanted to be sure that she was indeed pregnant.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

2 weeks ago.

"Hey Lanie. Can you do something for me?" Kate asked when she walked into the morgue. She sat down on the chair next to Lanie.

"Sure girl. What do you want me to do?" Lanie closed the file she was working on and turned so she faced Kate. Kate pulled a plastic bag out of her pocket and handed it to Lanie.

"Last week I got sick out of nowhere. I realized that I missed my period and I took a test. The test is positive but I'd like you to confirm it." Lanie looked at the test Kate had given her. She was happy for Kate finally things were going well for Kate.

Lanie walked into the room a few minutes later with the test results in her hand. She walked over to Kate and hugged her. "Congrats girl. You really are pregnant. Given on what you told me I'd say you would be pregnant for one month now." Lanie released Kate and gave her the test results.

Kate looked down at the test results. There it was black on white, she really was pregnant. She was expecting Rick's baby. She couldn't have been happier. "Thank you Lanie. I'm so happy. I've always wanted to be a mom. Could you keep it a secret for now? I want to tell Castle when we're in Malaysia."

"My lips are sealed. I am so happy for you Kate! After everything you've been through you deserve this." Lanie almost squealed from excitement.

"Girl, you need to make an appointment with your OBGYN. Do you want me to go with you? Since you're not telling Castle. I don't think you want Javi or Ryan coming with you."

"I'll go alone. I can handle it. Thank you for confirming it." Kate gave Lanie a hug and walked out the morgue.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate had her first appointment two days after she went to Lanie. She was scared that time because she didn't know what was going to happen. She was happy to find out that everything was alright and she didn't have any risk factors. They give her a prescription for some vitamins; she was told that it wasn't anything to worry about. Kate's due date was March 1th.

Only Lanie knew about the baby. She wanted to tell her dad to but she wanted Castle with her so he had to know first. Lanie was thrilled about the baby but managed to keep it a secret. When Kate and Lanie were alone they would talk about the baby, but only when they knew that nobody was around.

Kate jumped out of bed when she heard the front door open. She walked through the office into the living room. She walked over to her husband and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. "How was your meeting?" She asked she was always curious about his meetings. Castle had a lot of meetings this week about his new book.

"It went well. They planned the release in September so I have two months left. Why are you so early? Its 4.30 pm shouldn't you still be at the precinct? Not that I am complaining, I would love to have some alone time with my beautiful wife." He wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her close to him.

"Gates told us to go home. We just finished a hard case, and told us that we could do paperwork tomorrow. I've been here since 4.00 pm." She took his hand and walked him to the couch. When Castle was seated she sat down on his lap. She saw that he was worrying about something. "What's wrong? Did something happen at the meeting?"

"Kate I don't know how to say this but I need to come back earlier for some interviews. I tried to get them to the following week but Paula told me that I had to get them done that day. I'm sorry, I really am."

"You don't need to be sorry. You can't help it either; I believe that you tried hard to schedule them to another day. I'll just go back with you that day." Kate was a little disappointed that they had to go back earlier but was happy that it was only one day. So they would have enough time to enjoy their holiday. And do all the things they planned.

"No you don't come back with me. I booked you a spa day so you can just relax. You had some tough cases lately. You go to the spa in the morning and in the evening you'll fly back to me. Is that okay? I wanted to surprise you."

"You sure? I don't mind going back with you a day earlier." Kate would love to have a day for herself. But she didn't liked the fact at her husband would be on the other side of the earth. She would rather be with him than be in another country.

"I'm sure. You go enjoy yourself and I'll take some interviews here. I'll be waiting for you when you come back. Do you have everything packed?"

"Okay I will go to the spa. And I have everything packed, except for my toothbrush and such I'll pack that tomorrow. I packed some things for you to already." She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes sighing in contentment. Castle wrapped his arms around her and leant his head on hers.

"Thank you. For how long do you have to be in tomorrow? I'll pick you up at the precinct and then we go to the airport."

"You're not going with me tomorrow?" She sat up and looked at him. Kate was used to having Castle around her all the time. Gates didn't kick him out when they got married. She said that Castle is a good partner for Beckett and that he helped the team very well. But lately Castle wasn't around that much because he was busy finishing his book and going to meetings.

"No not tomorrow. I'll finish packing in the morning and than I pick you up. Besides I have to make some phone calls and send a few emails. How about I pick you up at 11.30 am we can have lunch and then head for the airport." He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"That's fine. I can get some paperwork done in that time." She replied. She met his lips for a loving kiss. The kiss quickly escalated, Rick pushed his tongue in her mouth and played with her tongue. After a few moments the broke apart when they heard a key turn and the door open.

"Hey dad, hey Kate." Alexis said when she walked in. Alexis came home in the weekend and in the vacation. "I wanted to see you two before you leave tomorrow." Alexis walked over to the couch and hugged Kate and her Dad. "Are you two excited for tomorrow?"

"Yes we are. We planned everything that we want to do that week. I've never been there but I saw some pictures and it looks like a very beautiful place." Kate answered. She was very excited. She hoped that the day would go by fast. They talked for awhile longer about the whole trip and which places they were going to visit. Alexis told them about her boyfriend Max they've been dating for almost three years now.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Kate woke up she was alone in their bed. She felt that his side of the bed was cold so he woke an hour or so earlier. She looked at the clock on the bedside table; it showed that it was already 6.15 am. Kate was surprised to find that her alarm didn't go off. She climbed out of bed and went to search for her husband, she found him on the breakfast bar. He was typing emails on his iPad and his phone was constantly buzzing with new messages. Kate came to stand next to her and wrapped her arms around his waist; she kissed his cheek before she spoke. "Good morning. Why are you up so early?" Castle always slept until her alarm went off, she would wake before him.

"Good morning. I had to make some phone calls and sent some emails I didn't want to wake you." He put his iPad down, turned to her and gave her a kiss.

"Why did you turn of my alarm? I can't be late today." She walked to the sink grabbed a glass and poured herself some water. She took slow sips from the glass and watched him.

"I thought I would let you sleep. You can shower while I'll make you breakfast; I will drive you to the precinct. I have to get some papers at the Black Pawn anyway, Paula forgot to give me them yesterday." He moved to the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast for them. Kate gave him another kiss and walked to the shower.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Beckett walked into the precinct at 8.00 am she was later than she wanted to be. There was a lot of paperwork to be done because of the case they wrapped up the day before. She wanted to at least finish the half of it. Everything that would be left would go to the boys; they already volunteered to take her paperwork so that she could take the day off. But Beckett told them she wanted to some herself. And otherwise she would only be going through the suitcases multiple times to check if they didn't forget something. She was wondering what Castle would be doing at this point. He was acting strange today; he wasn't the charming, funny guy she married. Today he was more nervous and a little stressed. She walked to her desk and looked at all the paperwork on her desk. This morning was going to be very long. Around eleven she got a text.

"I'm done with everything. Can I pick u up? :)" She still had some paperwork left but wanted to get out if the precinct.

"Yeah. Everything packed? U sure u didn't miss something? :P"

"Ha ha. You know if check twice. I won't do it again! Be there in 10! Love you. X" It was true that he checked everything twice. When they would go somewhere he would check every bag and suitcase to see if they didn't forget something. After thirty minutes he would do it again to make sure.

"Love you too. See you in 10! X" She returned to her paperwork, she wanted to get some more done. After 3 minutes she grabbed everything that was done and brought it to the Captains office. Everything left she brought to the boys. "Thank you for taking my paperwork guys."

"No problem boss. Now you go and enjoy your vacation. We'll handle it here." Esposito said. They were more than just partners they were a small family. They always had their backs.

"Thank you. Tell Jenny I say hi, and you tell Lanie I'll call her when I arrive. See you next week."

"Will do boss." They said at the same time. Beckett grabbed her purse and jacket and walked out of the precinct.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Two hours later Castle and Beckett were standing in line at the gate. They boarded the plane and sat down into their seats in first class. When everyone was on the plane and the doors closed they took off to the runway. The pilot tested the motors one last time and then the captain spoke. "Good afternoon. I welcome you on this flight from JFK to KLIA. We're expecting to land there in 19 hours and 20 minutes from now. The temperature in Kuala Lumpur will be around 89 F. Enjoy your stay on our flight." They took off 15 minutes later.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: So for all of you who don't know it KLIA stands for Kuala Lumpur International Airport. I think you all know that JFK is the airport in New York.

The actual crash will happen on the flight back. It can be a lot of fluff until then.


	2. Arrival

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 2 Arrival

After a long 19 hours flight the plane came close to the airport. Rick was looking outside to the surroundings. He couldn't see much outside. When they were flying above the city he could see a bunch of light. But the airport is outside the city, and is surrounded by palm trees. Kate had fallen asleep somewhere during the night. It was close to midnight in Kuala Lumpur while it was around noon in New York, that's why Rick was wide awake. He turned in his seat so that he could see Kate sleeping next to him. She looked peaceful and had a small smile on her face. He decided that he would let her sleep during the flight and only wake her when the plane would descent. Rick looked outside again and saw the runway lights, seconds later he saw and felt the plane began to lower. ''Kate wake up. We're here.'' He shook her gently until she started to open her eyes. She looked around to see where she was. When she looked outside she was met with darkness except for the runway lights.

''What time is it?'' She asked her voice was hoarse from sleep. She had slept for most of the flight, she was making long hours for the last couple of weeks. After they closed a case the next murder would only be a few hours away.

''What time do you want to know: New York or here?'' He asked with a smile on his face. He loved seeing her wake up. Mostly she would wake a couple of hours before him so she could get ready for work. But on days she wasn't on call she would sleep in and that meant he could watch her wake up.

''Both.'' Kate answered. She intertwined their fingers and put their locked hands in her lap.

''In New York it is half an hour before noon, and here it is half an hour before midnight.'' He brushed a look of her hair out of her face and gave her a sweet and loving kiss. ''Did you sleep well?'' He asked when he pulled back.

''Yeah. But I'm still tired though. I can't remember the last time I slept so long.'' She yawned and rubbed her free hand against her eyes trying to get the sleep out.

''You were exhausted I thought I would let you sleep for awhile. You had a lot of cases the past weeks, and you made very long hours so I thought you could use the sleep. Besides, there isn't much you can do in a plane anyway.''

''I can think of a couple of things.'' She placed her hand on his thigh and started moving p and down his leg. Every time she went up she got a little closer to his manhood until she was cupping him through his pants. Rick closed his eyes although he knew did was the wrong place he couldn't do anything but enjoy it. With her other hand she pulled him closer to her and put her lips against his, she started kissing down his jaw and nipped at his earlobe. She went back to his mouth but when he started to deepen the kiss he pulled back. She sat back in her seat and closed her eyes, acting like nothing happened.

''Tease.'' Castle mumbled. She teased him a lot but still every time he would fall for it.

''You're just so easy.'' Kate chuckled

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

About an hour later they were seated in the back of the car the hotel had sent. It would take them about an hour to get to the hotel. The first 20 minutes there was nothing they could see except trees around them. After that, they could see houses and skyscrapers in the distant. Thirty minutes later they pulled up in front of the hotel. The first thing they noticed to the Concorde hotel was that the roof at the entry changed colors. Before they entered the lobby the driver said that they had to go to the Premier lounge to check in. Rick had booked them a Premier Classic suite so they had to check in there.

After check in they were brought to their suite on the 9th floor. The suite had a big living area, a small kitchen counter, a walk-in closet, a big bathroom and a bedroom with a king-sized bed. Across the length of the room there were big windows which gave perfect view of the city. He found Kate standing by the windows looking outside. He walked over to her and hugged her from behind, locking his hands on her stomach. Kate put her hands on Rick´s and leant back in to him. ´´What are you thinking about?´´ Rick asked after a few minutes of silence.

´´Nothing, really. Just happy to be here, with you.´´ She turned in his embrace and kissed him passionately. She ran her tongue across his lips, asking him to open up to her, which he quickly did. When her tongue met his they both moaned. Rick´s hand traveled lower, cupping her ass. Kate broke away and gasped, Rick saw this at the opportunity to suck on her pulse point. Rick kissed to her collarbone and his hands went beneath her shirt. Kate started working on his shirt, but before they could do anything more her phone rang. Kate broke away from Rick and grabbed her phone; glancing down at the caller ID she saw it was Lanie. ´´Sorry Rick. I have to take this.´´ She gave him one chaste kiss and went to the bedroom. Rick wasn´t surprised they got interrupted again, it happened all the time. Mostly it was his mother walking when they were making out on the couch. Sometimes she got a body call while they were in the middle of having sex. Rick took their suitcases and started unpacking them and placing their clothes in the walk-in closet.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

´´Hey Lanie.´´ Kate greeted, as she closed the two doors to the room.

´´Hey Girl. How was your flight? Did you tell him?´´ Lanie asked very excited she couldn´t wait to meet her new nephew or niece.

´´My flight was good; I slept for most of it. And no, I haven´t told him.´´ She laid down on the bed.

´´´Why? You need to tell him it´s his child to.´´

´´I know it is. It's just… I don´t know. What if he doesn´t want another child Lanie? I don´t know how he will react.´´ Kate sounded defeated. She knows he wants another child he told her on many occasions. But still she was scared, afraid that he may not want another child.

´´Kate listen to me. The guy is head over heels in love with you. He loves you more than anything in the world. Of course he would want another baby, with you. I mean, look at Alexis, and see how much fun he has with her. I´ve heard him go on and on about what they used to do when she was little. And every time he had a big smile on his face and you could see the joy in his eyes, as he thought back to that moment. He wants the chance to do it all over again, with you. I think that´s what he really wants, a family, with you. So what is this really about?´´ Lanie asked she knew there was something else.

´´I´m scared. I am afraid that I do something wrong or mess things up. I don´t know how to be a mother. Rick raised Alexis on his own, he has experience, I don´t. What about my job, there is a chance that I can get shot during my work? I don´t want to let or child don´t have a mother, I don´t it to grow up like me.´´ Kate had tears in her eyes. She couldn´t handle the thought of it.

´´Kate, it´s new for you, but that is for everyone who becomes a mother for the first time. Rick has experience, let him help you; he will be there every time you need him. You´re are going to be an amazing mom. What do you want to do? Stop being a detective? There are more mothers in the NYPD. Think about Ryan he is going to be a father soon Jenny is already five months along. And he is not going to quit being a detective. You just need to remind yourself that you need back up each time you go to get a suspect.´´ Lanie assured her.

´´I guess you´re right.´´

´´You guess? I´m always right. I told you two were going to make it, and I was right.´´ Lanie chuckled.

´´I´m being silly. Thank you Lanie.´´

´´Anytime Girl. I have a body on my autopsy table so I have to get going. Bye Kate.´´

´´Bye Lanie.´´ Kate just ended the call when Rick walked in and lay down next to her. He pulled her against him so that her head was lying on his chest. Her hand lay on top of his heart so she could feel his heartbeat against her hand. ´´I´m sorry for walking out like that. I´ll make it up to you tomorrow, I'm very tired right now.´´ Kate said as she closed her eyes.

´´It´s okay. I´m kind of used to it. My mother seems to have a habit and the body drops to. Goodnight Kate, I love you.´´

´´goodnight Rick, love you too.´´

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Disclaimer: don't own them.


End file.
